jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Quest: The Test of the Closed Fist
The Test of the Closed Fist is a Closed Fist-aligned questline that is directly connected to The Zither of Discord, effectively ending that questline. Scholar Six Heavens requires you to bring him one final element to the Zither of Discord: The Zither Bridge that connects the Case and the Strings you have already collected. To collect it, you must travel to and confront the ghostly remains of Bladed Thesis, the original philosopher who spread the Closed Fist walk of life. Pathway One *Return to Scholar Six Heavens. Accept his new quest to receive the final objective of The Zither of Discord quest: collecting the Zither Bridge. *Head to the Great Southern Forest and find Bladed Thesis (to the right upon reaching the very first random encounter region for spirits. He is in the rotunda at the end.) *Speak to Bladed Thesis and immediately attack him. (NOTE: 'Answering his initial question incorrectly, answering his test improperly, or choosing to attack him after answering his test properly leads to the same results.) *Gain the Zither Bridge and return to Scholar Six Heavens. *''Either: **'Tell him that you did it to protect the weak (+Open Palm) **Pick any other option (+Closed Fist) *''Quest: The Zither of Discord and 'Quest: The Test of the Closed Fist complete.'' Pathway Two *Return to Scholar Six Heavens. Accept his new quest to receive the final objective of The Zither of Discord quest: collecting the Zither Bridge. *Head to the Great Southern Forest and find Bladed Thesis (to the right upon reaching the very first random encounter region for spirits. He is in the rotunda at the end.) *Speak to Bladed Thesis and answer his question correctly (pick the option that relates most closely to discord or elements at war: the one mentioning a channel carved in the valley) *Accept his second test. *Speak to the male ghost to the left to hear his story (doing so is technically optional, since continuing to read this article will inform you of the proper conversation choice and you don't actually need to do anything besides speak to him again; should you wish to, you may speak to the female ghost, as well). * Speak to Bladed Thesis again and tell him that the male ghost deserved to die. *Inform him that the male ghost deserved to die because he toyed with his opponent. *Agree to his plan. *Tell Scholar Six Heavens to take the Zither Bridge. *Gain the technique Chaotic Strains. *''Quest: The Zither of Discord 'and '''Quest: The Test of the Closed Fist complete. Rewards ~700 XP (pathway one) ~800 XP (pathway two) Silver (pathway one) Chaotic Strains technique (pathway two) Closed Fist alignment shift (either pathway, '''except the first branch of finishing the quest in pathway one) Trivia *More Closed Fist points are gained from aiding Bladed Thesis than Scholar Six Heavens, which makes sense since Scholar Six Heavens was using the Closed Fist philosophy to justify actions not entirely aligned with the philosophy, while gaining personal strength (by gaining the technique) is directly in line with the tenets of the Closed Fist, as taught by Bladed Thesis. *You can receive the reward in pathway two twice if you helped Bladed Thesis. When he is about to reward you, mash through his dialogue and talk to him again as he is disappearing. The same dialogue will play again and you should get the reward twice, the technique is excluded from this.